


キセキ; kiseki

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Chanyeol, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Single Father and Cafe Owner Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Prompt #226They meet in a cafe, in what feels like a magical way. It looks exactly like a miracle falling upon them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119
Collections: EXO Home4U - 2020





	キセキ; kiseki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear prompter! I apologize in advance if this story is not exactly what you have in mind, I experienced a writer's block during the period of writing this; but still, I hope the result will at least be quite enjoyable to read. Thank you so much!

キセキ • _kiseki_ •miracle

* * *

The day is long and it’s not the best day ever.

All the shops are getting ready to close for the day and the sky above is getting darker. Mothers are holding onto their kid while chattering about their day to spend the whole journey home. It’s about time for dinner anyway. The wind starts to blow a little bit stronger and it makes your nose feel itchy until you might sneeze.

Chanyeol drags his feet and tired body away from his parked car. His coat got caught when he closed the car door just now and it just fueled more annoyance in his chest. Trying to calm himself, he stares ahead at the place he had landed himself at. It was not his intention to come here at all, but he just needed to get away. Driving himself to the shopping district was certainly not his initial plan.

The shops are closing down, almost all of them, but there is still one cafe being open, albeit with no customer in it. He is pushing his luck as he steps closer to the place, pushing the door open and hearing the bell rings above his head.

 _“Welcome to Brewin’!”_ A rather cheerful voice greets him and Chanyeol is half envious with how someone could still sound so cheerful despite the sky darkening and the day ending soon. He walks closer to the counter and finds no one standing there. He starts to think that the voice he heard earlier might be his hallucination, but then someone appears from beneath the counter to greet him with a wide smile.

“Good evening, sir. What would be your order?”

Chanyeol swallows thickly. He doesn’t really have any plan to order any drink actually, but maybe it’s not that bad of an idea. He treats himself to a cup of warm chamomile tea, just a plain drink for him on a bad day.

As he takes a seat on the furthest seat in the corner of the place, he stares out of the window to watch bypassers walking quickly to get home as soon as possible to meet the people waiting for them. No one is waiting for him at home so he doesn’t have to worry about it.

The tea is barely sipped no more than twice, but Chanyeol is served with a plate full of mini macaroons and he lifts his head up in surprise.

“It’s in the house. Please enjoy it.” The cafe’s worker from earlier gives him a smile.

Chanyeol stares in disbelief. 

“Why?” He asks in pure curiosity.

“You seem like you had a bad day. I hope you can cheer up for a bit, sir.” The man says with a serene smile hanging across his face and Chanyeol finds himself swallowing thickly. The words hit him right spot on and he can’t deny that he had a very bad day today. He feels so miserable that a stranger could even notice his mood.

“I don’t mean to be rude or to impose, but it’s perfectly normal to have a bad day once in a while. It’s not everyday that you will have a good day. Just remember that bad days won’t stay long. It will eventually turn out to be good anyway.”

Chanyeol feels a part of his burden and fatigue is lifted off his shoulders. It has been a very bad day for him. He lost a long term deal that he had been working on for the last three months and not to mention that it was actually a really benefiting deal for his company. The deal was just cancelled out of nowhere at the abrupt meeting without any explanation. 

Those words from the cafe worker are consoling. They don't have that deep of meanings, but simplicity really is the main thing right now. No need for difficult, long words; the short and gentle words can console his mind.

"Thank you." Chanyeol mutters while smiling at the man.

The macaroons are sweet, a bit too sweet for his bland tongue, but the chamomile tea is warm and it helps him ease himself.

His bad is not so bad afterall.

*

“Good evening, Chanyeol.”

“Good evening. Is Baekhyun in his office?” He asks an employee who is currently wiping down the counter with a cloth.

“Yes, mister boss is still doing his papers. Should I inform him about your visit?”

Chanyeol smiles and shakes his head. 

“No, it's okay. I will just surprise him. Thank you.”

Finding his way through the whole cafe is such an easy feat for him now. Ever since his first visit to the cafe five months ago, Chanyeol finds himself coming over for more often than he has ever done to any cafe out there.

His initial part was to see the kind cafe worker again and to thank him for his kind words, but then it became a habit. He came over and over again, learning the kind employee’s name and finding out that the man was the owner and not a mere employee. Nowadays, the name ‘Baekhyun’ is always on the tip of his tongue and he finds himself always calling for the name without any reason.

Well, there is a reason actually.

Baekhyun is not only a mere cafe owner. Somehow, he has grown to be more than that.

Over weeks of chatting and sharing random facts with him, Chanyeol has grown so fond for the man. They are friends now, no longer just a customer and an employee, yet he feels that something else is there. Chanyeol is a believer in any romantic thing, so it’s not that difficult for him to conclude that he is indeed catching feelings for the man.

Not that the cafe owner knows, but Chanyeol assures himself that patience is the key.

He goes to knock on the door to Baekhyun's office, hands unconsciously dusting unseen dirt from his suit. When he hears the soft 'come in', he twists the knob and sticks his head inside.

"Chanyeol?" 

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Baekhyun nods and smiles, reaching to push a few papers aside, "Do you need any help? Or a cup of tea?"

Chanyeol shakes his head and silently walks into the office. He hopes he doesn't make too many noises because he doesn't want to wake up the little being currently slumbering on the couch. Baekhyun chuckles softly at his careful movement.

Upon knowing Baekhyun more, Chanyeol found out that the man actually has a child. He is a single father to a ten years old little boy who Chanyeol has already come to adore. The boy is so cute. Byun Youngjo is really cute.

"It's okay, he is a heavy sleeper." Baekhyun says in amusement and Chanyeol grin sheepishly.

He doesn't really visit Baekhyun in his office everyday, but when he does, he really enjoys his time there. Baekhyun's office smells like warm tea and a hint of sweetness, the light is not too bright, and it's just really comfortable to be in there.

"What's up? I haven't seen you this week. Hectic time at work?" Baekhyun asks in a friendly tone and Chanyeol is doing his best on holding back a happy grunt.

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic but I was satisfied with the outcome of it all."

"Did your boss give you a hard time?"

Ah, sweet Baekhyun. He doesn't know that Chanyeol is his own boss. There was just never the right time to mention it. Chanyeol just doesn't want to come out as show off just because he is the Chief Executive Officer of the company that was built by his grandfather and father. Maybe he will tell Baekhyun some time later.

"Ah, no… We closed a good deal that will benefit us from now on. It was hectic because of the preparation and the papers, but overall, it's good. Very good."

Baekhyun smiles. "That's really good to hear! What about we celebrate?"

"Ah, that's okay. You should take this little one home and let him sleep more." Chanyeol says while walking towards a curled up figure on the couch. He gently runs his index finger along the little nose and that causes the kid to scrunch his nose at the touch. He grins.

"Youngjo would love to eat more, I'm sure." 

Baekhyun then goes to join him in crouching down beside the couch to gently wake the boy up. Chanyeol finds himself staring at the man's side profile. Baekhyun is so beautiful that it’s getting harder for him each time to even look away. He is just surprised that Baekhyun hasn’t noticed him staring all this time.

“Baby, wake up.” Baekhyun’s soft voice is calling for the boy.

The little being stirs up and flips his eyes open, sleepy and red, that Chanyeol can’t help but to join Baekhyun in chuckling at the sight. Youngjo hears his voice and glances aside. The smile that curls on his lips is so cute.

“Uncle!”

Yes, during the time Chanyeol has spent his time visiting the cafe more often than not, he has also got pretty close to Youngjo and he can easily say that he has won over the boy’s heart. He makes a pretty decent uncle, thanks to his sister’s children.

“Hey, buddy. Miss me?” He says, lifting his hand to greet the boy with their trademark fist bump.

Youngjo grins and sits up on the couch, little fist going forward to meet Chanyeol’s.

“Uncle, you said you are going to bring me a present,” he mumbles in a pouty tone that Chanyeol slaps a hand over his forehead, suddenly being reminded of his promise.

“I forgot, I’m really sorry! What about you choose what you want and I get it for you?” He quickly adds the last part when he sees the fallen look on the boy’s face.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls in a warning tone. Baekhyun has often told him that he shouldn’t spoil the child that much but Chanyeol is still doing it anyway.

“That’s okay. I promised him the last time that if he got a perfect mark for his test, I would give him a present. And he did!”

“Yes, I got a hundred mark, dad!! Uncle Chanyeol promised me a present!”

Baekhyun massages his temple, but a defeated smile is hanging on his lips.

“Okay, but only this time. Do you hear me? I don’t want you to go around asking for presents from people.”

Youngjo throws his hands in the air and squeals. He looks so happy that Chanyeol vows to himself to buy lots of presents for him. It doesn’t hurt anyway. 

“Say, are you hungry? Do you want to eat somewhere with me and your dad?” He bravely asks. Sometimes he is not sure how far he can get to act friendly with the father and son pair, he wonders if he might be pushing his luck by doing this, but thankfully both Baekhyun and Youngjo are so friendly and kind and they just entertain him all the time.

“What are we going to eat?”

“Hmm… What about grilled meat? With soup and all?” He asks while sending a confirmation glance towards the father, in which Baekhyun smiles and nods his head.

“Yes, yes! I love that!!” Youngjo squeaks and throws himself unceremoniously into his arms. Chanyeol moves quickly so as to not have the boy hurt. He is glad his reflex is still good despite him growing older.

“Youngjo!!” Baekhyun calls sternly. He doesn’t like it when his son is acting reckless. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol. I hope you are not hurt.”

Chanyeol waves a hand. “Don’t worry! He is light and we are not hurt at all. See?” He keeps an arm around the little boy settled on his lap. Youngjo’s head is bent down because he notices the mood his father is at.

“What do you say to uncle?” Baekhyun asks while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Talks about being stern; he looks so attractive right now it’s crazy.

“I’m sorry, uncle.” The boy murmurs silently. Chanyeol pats his head.

“Hey, that’s okay. Just promise that you won’t be doing that often because not only you will hurt yourself, but the others too. Don’t make your dad worried.”

Youngjo nods his head and he stays on Chanyeol’s lap, playing with his suit jacket.

“You should go finish your work, Baekhyun. We can wait.”

Baekhyun walks towards his desk. “Actually I’m pretty hungry so I suggest we go get that meat right now.” He grabs his coat and wears it.

When he tells Youngjo to get down on his feet, the boy refuses and hugs Chanyeol’s neck tightly.

“That’s okay, I can hold him to the car. Did you bring your car today, Baekhyun? If not, you two can come with me.”

“Unfortunately I didn’t. If that’s okay, we would love to come with you.” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly.

“That’s fine! Let’s go!”

Chanyeol waits by the door while Baekhyun orders his employees to clean and lock the doors tightly later. They say goodbye before heading out.

It’s not a rare scene for Chanyeol to have Baekhyun seated on the passenger seat in his car while the boy is lying comfortably on the backseat. This has happened pretty often with how Youngjo is seemingly attached to him. He considers himself a nice uncle and a good friend to be able to hang out with the father and son.

The restaurant is pretty crowded at this time around but that doesn’t stop them from entering. With Youngjo being overly excited to eat, there is no way they can stop.

Chanyeol orders a hefty amount of high quality meat despite Baekhyun’s protest. He also orders soup and other side foods for them. It’s a fun meal for them, with Baekhyun filling him in about the gossip between his employees and Chanyeol telling him about how a gaming company actually works, and with them listening to Youngjo telling them about what happened at school.

This situation is making Chanyeol feel strange. They look like, dare he say, _a family_. He wouldn’t dare to say it outloud, but that’s how he feels. Sometimes when they just went to take a walk in the park, some people had mistaken them as a family. In which Baekhyun laughed and quickly corrected that, no, they are not.

Reality hurts.

Chanyeol slams the door to his penthouse close, the dim light greeting him as he walks deeper. The silence is utterly annoying and devastating; so different from how loud Youngjo’s singing and Baekhyun telling him to stop yelling. It’s frustrating that he is hoping for something that he shouldn’t even have hope for, but that’s what his heart wants.

Sometimes he had given some hints, tried to flirt with Baekhyun, but it’s either Baekhyun is too oblivious or blatantly ignoring his attempts. It’s scary how fast he is falling for a man who he barely knows, a man with a son who is so cute and cheerful, a man who had changed Chanyeol’s entire bad day into a better one. A man who Chanyeol has so helplessly fallen for but unable to express it.

At the age of thirty seven, Chanyeol has heard people’s questions about when he is going to settle down, for so many times. His age is no longer that young, he knows, but he is not that old too. His parents and his sister, his cousins, his friends, even his secretary, have all asked if they could introduce some people to him, in which he had agreed to try but he had never felt himself clicking with them.

They all want the best for him, he knows that, but he also wants the right one for himself. He wants to meet someone right, someone that can spark that kind of feeling in him… that someone who he thinks might be Baekhyun. Oh how he hopes so.

That is… if Baekhyun is willing to give him a chance.

*

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun is startled with the sudden silent knock on the door. Chanyeol steps in after nervously making himself ready. Ready for confession and ready for rejection.

“Hey. Working late again?” He chuckles shakily, hoping that Baekhyun wouldn’t notice his anxiety.

“Yeah, I have to look for a new coffee supplier. What’s up?”

“Where is Youngjo?” Chanyeol finds himself asking after not finding the kid in the office. Baekhyun chuckles.

“He has a test tomorrow so I told him to go home and sleep.”

Chanyeol hums lowly while he takes slow steps to where Baekhyun is sitting. All the while with Baekhyun waiting and wondering why he has gone so silent and looking so nervous.

“Can we talk for a bit?” Chanyeol asks softly.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“I…” Chanyeol swallows thickly, his palms getting sticky with his cold sweat.

“Chanyeol? What’s wrong?” Baekhyun rises up from his seat.

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol thinks that it’s now or never.

“Baekhyun, I know we are friends but- but I really like you.” He blurts out in one go.

Somehow he has already expected the look of shock on Baekhyun’s face, but he doesn’t know why he is still hurt by it. Baekhyun still doesn’t know how he is feeling after all this time. He knows that they barely know each other and it’s not even a year into their friendship, but that's how his feelings work.

“Chanyeol… I didn’t know you might be… feeling that way.” Baekhyun mutters softly while glancing away. Chanyeol starts to regret his decision at how Baekhyun seems to be calculating his words.

“Baekhyun, can you give me a chance? I really like you-”

“Wait, Chanyeol. I need time to digest it all,” Baekhyun takes a step back. “I didn’t expect this at all… I- I mean,”

Chanyeol waits for his next words, readying himself with the rejection. He feels negative about this all.

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “I didn’t know you are feeling this way, Chanyeol- I- I’m sorry but I’m not interested in starting a relationship right now.”

He is ready, but the rejection still makes him feel so disappointed. A small part of him was hoping that he could walk out of the cafe with a wide smile, but maybe it would be a frown marring his face.

“That’s- that’s okay! No problem it’s not your fault!!” Chanyeol forces a laugh out of him and he takes two steps back, almost stumbling on his own foot.

Baekhyun is giving him an apologetic stare and Chanyeol just wants to get out of here as soon as possible.

“Oh wow, look at the time! It’s already this late! I better go now, bye! Sorry about everything!!” He says in a hurry and then he sprints out of the place without looking back. He feels disappointed, angry, sad, annoyed, but it’s all directed to himself and not to Baekhyun. Maybe he really shouldn’t read too much into everything because it’s clearly as a friend that Baekhyun sees him as. Not as something more. Friend. Yeah.

His heart is crushed.

The moment he thinks he finds the best one, it’s actually not for him.

*

Chanyeol busies himself with work for the next few days. If his secretary notices it, she doesn’t say anything and gives him space. Chanyeol is so thankful that the people surrounding her are so understanding and kind and they just always know how to read the situation.

It’s his luck however when work loads just get pretty busier, so he doesn’t have to actually come up with any reason to avoid going to the cafe. He can stay in his office, drink lots of coffee to keep him awake, and ignore his phone from any non-work related things. 

The fourth day of the busy work, Chanyeol happens to find quite some time to take a breather and he hears the short ringtone coming from his phone. Oh it’s not a call ringtone, it’s just a text. He has some unread messages; from his mom, from his sister’s kid, and from Baekhyun.

He chokes on his spit at the display of Baekhyun’s name and he scrambles to read the latest message. There are five messages from the single father.

_Are you mad at me?_

Chanyeol sighs and drops his phone to the desk. He could never get mad at Baekhyun. It’s perfectly his choice whether to return his feelings or not. At least Baekhyun didn’t make fun of him and still appreciated him. But he can’t let Baekhyun think that he might be mad at him.

_Sorry for the late reply. Busy with work. No, I’m not mad at you, don’t worry._

He presses send before he finally notices how cold his text sounds. Chanyeol calls through the intercom to request for another cup of coffee to clear his mind and to focus.

“Wait, Yewon- aside from coffee, please also help me order ten sets of lunch and deliver them to the address that I will give you later.”

Chanyeol leans back to his seat while heaving a sigh.

So much for falling for someone.

*

Being busy is one thing that is already considered as a usual in Chanyeol’s life, but accepting an unannounced visit to his messy office is certainly not.

There are not that many people who like to visit him when he is busy in his office. They know how hectic it will be and how he doesn’t appreciate disturbance when he is deep in his work; but a certain someone definitely doesn’t know about that.

So when his secretary dares to ring the phone and he answers it in annoyance, he is completely taken off guard when he hears the name of his visitor.

“What?! Let him in- I mean, wait for a few minutes before letting him in!” Chanyeol hastily cuts off the phone line and curses under his breath upon seeing how messy his office is. Papers everywhere, empty coffee cups littering, his jacket suit, slippers, and even an unopened cake box; he is actually unsure of where to start from.

The door is knocked and Chanyeol shrieks internally, realizing that he has been spending the minutes debating in his head instead of doing something.

Baekhyun is here. He is really here, head stuck through the open door and curious eyes staring around until they land on a frozen Chanyeol in the middle of the office. The smile curving on Baekhyun’s face is automatic and Chanyeol feels his heart swoon.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Can I come in?”

“Y-y-yes, please come in. I’m sorry it’s so messy- I just-”

“That’s okay. Chill!” Baekhyun says with a soft laugh while stepping into the office. He looks around the office and Chanyeol feels nervous all of the sudden, as if he is being inspected by his mother.

"Can I sit down?" Baekhyun asks politely while pointing to the couch. Chanyeol scrambles to grab his coat from there and allows the man to sit comfortably.

He stands still awkwardly before noticing that he is so obviously nervous and he finally sits across Baekhyun. The man is still smiling at him.

"I didn't know you are your own boss." Baekhyun says lightly and that is when Chanyeol realizes that the nameplate in front of his door is an obvious hint.

"I-I… That's actually, uh, I didn't mean to lie but I just didn't find the right time to tell you-"

Baekhyun laughs softly, cutting him off. 

"That's okay! You don't have to explain things to me! Why do you look so nervous?" He says while slipping giggles in between. 

Chanyeol breathes out a sigh of relief when he notices that Baekhyun is not angry at him for lying.

"That explained a lot about your sudden disappearance. I almost thought that you were mad and avoiding me because of the last time." Baekhyun says next and that has Chanyeol waving his palms frantically.

"Baekhyun, it's not that!"

"I know, Chanyeol. It was just a mere thought. I just felt bad for what happened the last time."

"Don't feel bad. It was not your fault. I shouldn't even say anything…"

"Chanyeol, I appreciate you telling me that. It was not a bad thing to admit what you are feeling. Actually I have been thinking a lot about that…"

That has Chanyeol swallowing thickly. What will be Baekhyun's next words?

"I don't know what made you feel things for me, uh, I'm no longer young so I shouldn't feel nervous in talking about things like this but I do," Baekhyun laughs nervously.

He doesn’t know what to say so he decides to keep his mouth shut and let Baekhyun say what he wants to say.

“Actually I… I once promised myself that I wouldn’t try for another relationship because of what happened in the past. People said I was too involved with the memories in my head and that I shouldn’t make such a decision, but I just didn’t want to start anything with someone.”

Oh, so that’s it; Chanyeol thinks bitterly.

“But then again,” Baekhyun continues, “I looked at you and I wished I could be brave enough just like you, Chanyeol. You are so brave to admit what you are feeling. I- I want to be like you.”

Chanyeol stares. He doesn’t know what to say, what to think.

“You are very nice to me. I know I don’t deserve this after I rejected you, but can you give this single father a chance? I want to try again.”

"Baekhyun,"

The single father shakes his head. "I want to try again. To feel something in my life. To get what I deserve. And I just know that you are the right person to accompany me in this path, Chanyeol."

Those words just don't make sense in Chanyeol's head and he is just so confused that Baekhyun lets out a tiny chuckle.

"Please don't overthink it. And also, I hope I don't sound like I'm taking advantage of you and your feelings. I thought about this over and over again, and I just know that I want that someone to help me to be you."

"I…" Chanyeol lets out the first word after staying silent for a long time. 

"Yes?" 

Chanyeol swallows thickly. "I don't know exactly what happened in the past but I hope that someday, you can trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you."

Baekhyun smiles and nods his head. "I will tell you someday."

"And… it's an honor to be the one to help you feel again, Baekhyun. Thank you for considering my feelings."

The single father smiles and Chanyeol feels all his fatigue vanishes right away.

"Thanks for knocking some senses into my head."

*

They are not dating, but they are also not just mere friends. They are trying to see if they can get to somewhere and so far, that’s enough for Chanyeol.

After that last deep talk between them, they somewhat grow closer. Chanyeol spends more of his time out of his office and in the cafe. The atmosphere is so calming, the employees are friendly, and Baekhyun is there. Sweet, sweet Baekhyun.

They spend more time together, trying to get to know each other better. They also go to friendly dates a few times, and that’s all Chanyeol could ask for. It’s been a few weeks of this routine and Chanyeol has to admit that he can get used to it.

Waking up in the morning, going to work, having a phone call with Baekhyun, and then spending his evening at the cafe with Baekhyun and his son. He is really glad that Youngjo adores him because the last thing he would want is to have the child despising him. He has to be on his stance all the time.

A month into this trial, Chanyeol dares himself to ask Baekhyun out for dinner, just the two of them. He is nervous the whole time for the rejection, but he is glad that Baekhyun accepts it without a second thought.

Baekhyun suggests having dinner at home and Chanyeol certainly wouldn’t refuse that.

He is a bit nervous that his penthouse might be messy and all since he is not the tidiest person ever, but Baekhyun assures him that it’s okay. They are going straight to his place after they bought some ingredients to cook.

The cook is definitely Baekhyun, because Chanyeol can’t really handle the knife that well. It feels nice to be cooking with, or more likely helping, Baekhyun in the kitchen. He rarely experiences things like these so it’s a completely new thing for him.

They talk about so many random things while having their dinner together. It could vary from Baekhyun’s past annoying customers at the cafe, from how Chanyeol can hold such high status in the company, and even to Youngjo’s last summer trip at his grandparents’ house. They are exchanging so many random things that Chanyeol really appreciates, he really wants to know more about Baekhyun and his life.

As soon as the dinner is over, they sit on the chairs Chanyeol has out there in the balcony. The night is still pretty early and they chat along while sipping on a cup of chamomile tea. Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun for as long as the single father is close to him. He is too deep in this feeling; Baekhyun couldn’t even understand how deep he has fallen into this hole with no escape.

Baekhyun sends him a glance when he is not answering and upon noticing the stare, the single father reduces into a shy man with a tiny smile playing on the corner of his lips. 

Then Baekhyun talks. Chanyeol is seated there without saying anything, just listening to the soothing voice and the deep past stories.

Youngjo’s other father left them. Baekhyun doesn’t show it but Chanyeol can see that he is still pretty much affected by it. He really wants to reach over and hold his hand, but he knows his limit. 

The man cheated on Baekhyun, three years into their marriage. Just listening to it makes Chanyeol burns in anger because who would be cruel enough to cheat on a perfect spouse and a cute child? 

Baekhyun had been with the man since they were in college, building and planning a permanent relationship, a household, but the man just got bored. It was certainly not as beautiful as he had imagined. It was boring for the man, being with the same person for so many years, already knowing the good and bad traits for so long, that he just lost his interest altogether, so he cheated.

Baekhyun admits that he was deeply hurt by it. He didn’t expect to be hurt by someone he trusted the most, someone he had always loved and always depended his life on, someone he saw as the end of his life journey. It hurt when he found out, but he had to be strong for his only child and moved on.

He moved on, he really did, but it was pretty difficult for him to open his heart for someone new who he couldn’t trust just yet. That part, Chanyeol can understand, because everyone has their own time and way to heal themselves. 

Baekhyun sends him a weary smile. It’s been eight years of him closing his heart and he has almost thought that he will likely end up like this for the rest of his life.

“But I trust you, Chanyeol. That’s why I tell you all these things. Because I know you are sincere, I can feel it.”

Those words are enough to make Chanyeol the happiest man alive. To know that he has earned Baekhyun’s trust and that Baekhyun has slowly let him in, to get to know him better, is enough.

Baekhyun slowly reaches to his hand, linking their pinky finger together. That timid move almost pulls a chuckle out of Chanyeol, but he just holds it in and listens to what Baekhyun is about to say next.

“Let’s try, Chanyeol. For you, for me, and for Youngjo. For our happiness.” Baekhyun says shyly, the slightest tint of pink decorating his face and it’s definitely the most beautiful thing that Chanyeol has ever laid his eyes on.

“Baekhyun, I… I don’t want to make promises to you, because I’m only a human and I’m bound to make mistakes. I just hope I won’t make you cry or hurt you. But one thing that I’m sure of: I will do my best to make you happy.”

The single father smiles, so brightly despite the darkness of the night. “I will do my best, too. You are not alone in this, Chanyeol.”

Their pinky fingers untangle and their hands are clasped together. Baekhyun leans close enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.”

Chanyeol twists himself so he could reach forward and gently pull the single father closer, to embrace him. 

The future is still unclear, but the start is beginning to look like an endless blue sky, like a spring full of blooming flowers; it looks exactly like a miracle falling upon him, Baekhyun, and Youngjo. Sounds like a family plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
